


The forest

by breebear98



Category: supercorp - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Face Sitting, Fingering, Idk what I’m doing, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:03:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21741061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breebear98/pseuds/breebear98
Summary: I had a dream and I wrote about it. Sex in the forest.
Relationships: lena luthor / kara danvers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76





	The forest

Deep in a forest path lies a fork. One trail is overgrown and shadows loomed in the distance, the other trail is obviously taken more, a clear path has been stamped out by many travelers. 

A lone figure on horseback trots down the road before entering the mysterious path, not sparing a second thought to the fork in the path. Nothing but horse gaits are heard as the rider makes her way to a clearing deep in the forest. She crosses the clearing to a deeper part of the forest, and ties her horse out of sight. 

Climbing over fallen trees and pushing vines from her face as she walks, she walks a couple miles through the wooded terrain. Running water could be heard in the distance and the blonde grinned and walked faster. 

She begins taking her coat off, hanging it on a nearby tree, then came her shirt, trousers, & lastly her under garments. In front of the blonde a small lake with a waterfall leaving constant ripples in the body of water beckoned her in. 

She wanders in, used to the first chill that wracks her body as she gets deeper. She’s able to swim at this point and ducks her head beneath the water. As she comes up for air a familiar figure swims from behind the waterfall to arms length in front of her.

Both women are floating and smiling at another, a sparkle is seen in the brunettes eyes. With a mischievous grin the blonde splashes the brunette relentlessly. 

Splashing and giggling echoed through the small clearing the women swam in. 

“You’re late.”

“You started without me”

“I didn’t start everything without you” a devilish smile flashed across the brunettes face. She lifted her hand from the water and beckoned the blonde closer with a finger. 

Like a trance she swam closer, enamored by the woman in front of her. They were inches apart, barely any water between them. Their breasts nearly touched as the breathed and the blonde was half inclined to close the distance. 

“Why were you late?

“Lena..” the blonde looked away, darkness in her eyes “don’t ask me”

“Wifely duties?” not for the first time jealousy laced themselves in her words as she replied.

Kara grimaced and tried to savor what was left of their moment, she cupped Lena’s cheek and willed her to look into her eyes. 

Lena huffed and jerked her head away, “No fair. You know your eyes are as deep as the sea and I get lost in them just the same.” 

Lena swam to the shoreline and grabbed her clothes, making sure to bend down extra low to give Kara a good view of her ass and pussy. 

Gulping, Kara stares at her lovers beautiful pink lips and round ass. Her tongue wets her dry lips and she moves to the shoreline. 

Kara knew this routine, knew that Lena loved being reassured and chased. She knew she was about to fall into the same trap as she always did. 

She hurriedly exited the small lake, only putting on her trousers and her shirt in her haste to catch up to the brunette. Her shirt was baggy and barely tucked into her unbuttoned pants. Lena was walking away with her flowing white dress billowing behind her and disappeared towards a grassy field near them. Kara smirked and chased after the brunette. 

As she caught up to her she spun the gorgeous woman around. She cupped her face into her hands and kissed her deeply. A sigh of relief was exhaled from both women. 

Kara gripped the hair on the base of lenas neck and shoved her tongue into the woman’s mouth. Her other hand nearly bruised the woman’s hips. 

The sudden change in intensity drove Lena wild. She loved being dominated by the blonde, she whimpered into the taller woman’s mouth, slick dripped down her thigh already. 

“I laid a blanket down by my steed” 

Kara smiles into their kiss and picks Lena up bridal style. She walks towards Lena’s horse and peppers kisses against any exposed skin she can get to. 

The blanket was tucked into a shaded circle surrounded by trees that perfectly hid them from the outside world. 

The women intensely locked eyes while Kara gently set Lena down onto the blanket. Tension sparked in the enclosed space. 

Kara licked her lips, she leaned on her left elbow and caressed Lena’s body with her free hand. 

“I love you.” The blonde whispered, she rested her forehead against Lena’s.

Lena felt Kara’s affirmation and love all over her body at that moment. Her nipples peaked with Kara’s words and she felt a rush of adrenaline straight to her clit. 

Lena blushes as she realized she had a new kink. Soft and slow Kara was just as hot as fast and hard Kara. 

Kara presses her lips to the pale woman’s neck, sucking gently. Nothing pleased her more than marking her lover. Her right hand traced lightly down Lena’s body and to the end of her dress. She places her hand firmly on her mid thigh and looks at Lena who was enthusiastically shaking her head yes. 

Their lips met once more but moved slower and more deliberately. Kara’s hand continues its trek towards Lena’s center. She feels the heat of her lovers arousal first and shivers. 

She knows Lena is wet, knows she leaves her dripping every time they rendezvous, but it excites her every time. 

She spreads the brunettes lips and presses her index finger to her clit. They both gasp. The feeling of slickness between her fingers was almost too much for Kara.  
  
She trails kisses down her lovers neck as she rubs light circles on her clit.

She looks disappointingly at Lena’s still covered chest, Lena notices and pulls her dress down revealing round plump breasts. 

kara gulps and moves her head down, her tongue swirls against the hardened nipple and then she finally sucks it into her mouth as she inserts Lena. 

Lena moans loudly.

Kara smiles against her chest.

Kara slowly pumps in and out of her, rubbing her thumb against her swollen clit, her wetness making it easier to run circles. 

Lena is moaning wildly and suddenly the blonde can hear horses in the distance. Lena is too wrapped up in bliss to take notice until the horses are too near to make themselves decent. 

Kara covers Lena’s mouth with her free hand and keeps her fingers inside of her. 

The horses stop outside of where they are hidden, there’s still a thick enough layer of forest between the clearing and where they are to keep them out of site.

“We have to find my wife.” A man frantically tells whoever he is with. 

Kara and Lena’s eyes go wide as they recognize the voice. 

Much to Lena’s dismay, Kara starts moving her fingers again. 

“We will find her, she couldn’t have gone far.”

Kara takes her lovers perfectly pale breast into her mouth once more. She sucks and tongues her nipple while fucking her faster with her fingers. 

“She took all of our savings and her clothes! We need to catch up!” And with that the men quickly took off further down the path. 

Kara curls her fingers inside Lena once..twice.. and Lena comes undone beneath her. Kara kisses her and thanks the Rao for getting to know such a beautiful body.

Kara stands and begins to undress. 

Lena watches hungrily as Kara’s nude form moves toward Lena. She gets on her knees over Lena’s head and lowers herself comfortably onto Lena’s face. 

Lena wastes no time in tasting the woman. She flattens her tongue and holds still as Kara rocks her body onto her face. The blonde grips Lena’s hair as she slowly slides against her. 

Kara’s hips moved in a circular motion against Lena’s mouth feels hands rubbed against her abs and felt to her own breasts. She pinches her nipple and palms at her tits. 

  
Not being able to take the slow pace Lena grabs her hips and viciously moves her tongues against her lovers clit. Kara moans wildly and grabs her own nipples. She rugs and pulls at them watching as Lena devours her. 

Lena sucks Kara’s clit into her mouth and tongues it. 

Kara screams vulgarities mixed with Lena’s name as she comes on her face. Juices dribbled down the brunettes chin as she lapped up wetness from her lover. 

Kara crawls off of Lena and lays by her side. 

Silence passes between the two, their pinkies intertwined besides their bodies. They stare into the treetops, thinking about the future to come.

“I left my husband.”

“Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t write a lot, hope you enjoyed :)
> 
> This is uploaded on mobil so good luck to me


End file.
